Giusto e Sbagliato
by Saku88s
Summary: Hinata è segretamente innamorata di Naruto, il ragazzo della sua coinquilina, crede di non avere speranza, fin quando in una delle sue serate solitarie, quanlcuno bussa alla porta di casa. NaruHina AU.


_Giusto e Sbagliato_

Non era mai stata in grado di scacciarlo dalla sua testa. Dai suoi pensieri. __Lui__ era sempre lì, e mai se ne sarebbe andato. Per due lunghissimi anni era stata innamorata di lui, e mai avuto la sua occasione. Mai. E mai l'avrebbe avuta. Probabilmente non doveva nemmeno averla. Sì, perché stava insieme a Sakura, la sua coinquilina.

Le due ragazze si conoscevano da due anni, frequentavano la stessa università e condividevano lo stesso appartamento. Era uno dei primi giorni di convivenza, il momento in cui aveva conosciuto Naruto, il ragazzo di Sakura. Era stato subito colpo di fulmine, almeno da parte sua; era bastato uno sguardo, quegli occhi turchesi l'avevano come ipnotizzata. Era stata talmente presa da quei suoi occhi, che non era era nemmeno resa conto che stava stringendo la mano per presentarsi. Detto che avevo regalato un sorriso a trentadue denti, era bellissimo, come il sole. Era stato in quel momento che aveva perso la testa per lui.

Ogni volta che lui trovava a trovare Sakura, lei cercava di rintanarsi nella propria fotocamera, pur di non vederli scambiarsi qualche effusione. Le fatte male all'altezza del petto. Semper.

Si teneva sempre dentro tutto. Soffocava il suo sentimento per lui. Cercava di toglierselo dalla testa. Ma niente. Aveva anche provato a frequentare un ragazzo del suo stesso corso di scienze sociali, ma era inutile, Naruto non se ne andava dalla sua testa.

Il fatto era, che in quei due anni, lui provava a parlarle, come un buon amico, ma lei ha di non peggiorare la sua situazione sentimentale, gli rispondeva un po 'freddamente oppure semplicemente si allontanava.

Quella sera. Era sabato, e Hinata era sola a casa. Sakura era uscita con Naruto, da quello che aveva capito erano andati ad una festa di compleanno. Meglio così. Poteva starsene tranquilla a guardare la televisione. Un po 'di relax non guastava mai.

Era appena seduta a gambe incrociate sul divano, quando il campanello dell'appartamento suonò.

__Chi può essere a quest'ora? __Si chiese lei. Se fosse stata Sakura, non doveva di certo suonato.

Quando aprì la porta, quasi completamente gli occhi dallo stupore "Naruto?".

Era proprio lui. Indosso portava un completo piuttosto elegante, nero, e una camicia bianca, sbottonata appena sotto al collo. Un braccio teso, con la mano appoggiata al muro. L'espressione seria sul volto della diceva lunga. Ma era dannatamente bello, ma soprattutto attraente.

"Ciao Hinata" la salutò, standosene fermo.

Cercò con gli occhi fuori dalla porta, oltre Naruto. Ok, lui si era presentato senza Sakura, appunto, lei dov'era? "Che ci fai qua?" gli chiese un po 'fredda. O almeno ci provava.

Il biondo si sporse un po 'in avanti, come per farle capire che voleva entrare. Ma non ottenne nessuno segno di invito "Come mai non ti sei registrato alla festa?" le chiese subito. Diretto.

Era stata invitata, precisamente da Sakura. Ma i _loro_ amici non li conosceva. Cosa ci sarebbe andata a fare una festa ad una festa non conosceva nessuno, oltre a lei e Naruto? Che poi, cercava di fissare il più lontano possibile da loro "Semplicemente perchè non conosco il festeggiato. Nemmeno mi ha invitata lui. È stata Sakura" affermò diretta. Rispondendogli così, sperava che le spalle e le spalle andasse.

Invece no.

Lui annuì, consapevole che aveva ragione su questo "Non fa una piega" le disse.

E lui stava ancora lì.

"Sai ..." ruppe il silenzio che si è creato malizioso, ma allo stesso tempo curioso.

__Oh__ . E questa frase? Si sentì, inevitabilmente si avvampare, poco, ma abbastanza da farle colorare un poco le guance. Scosse appena la testa. _Doveva_ assolutamente chiudere quella porta, ma senza essere scortese e maleducata "Perchè non raggiungi Sakura, ovunque tu l'abbia lasciata" gli risponde.

Naruto alzò appena un sopracciglio "Per caso, mi stai cacciando?" chiese corrugando la fronte.

Beccata in pieno. Meno maschio che non voleva essere maleducata o scortese "No, il fatto è che ..." __sei bellissimo, e io non ne posso più di starti solo a guardare__ "... che Sakura sarà preoccupata, non vedendoti alla festa".

Strano, ma vero. Lui sembrava non sapere più cosa dire. Si passa la mano libera, dietro al collo, passandola poi in mezzo ai capelli, verso l'alto. Sembrava stesse cercando le parole per dire qualcosa.

Hinata stanca di doverlo solo guarda, e non fare altro, cercò di chiudere quella conversazione, che poi era stata anche fin troppo lunga .

Naruto staccò la mano dalla parete e si sporse ancora un po 'in avanti "Aspetta".

Cosa c'era adesso? Non ne potrebbe davvero di più. Stare a guardarlo e mantenere una certa indifferenza nei suoi confronti, sta diventando sempre più difficile.

"Sakura non si accorgerà della mia mancanza, almeno non fino alla fine della festa. È in compagnia di alcune sue amiche, a chiacchierare e spettegolare" spiegò rapidamente.

E questo che voleva dire?

"Voglio dire ..." stai passando nuovamente la mano sul collo, sfregando il palmo contro la pelle "... ti darbbe fastidio, se io rimanessi un po 'con te?" chiese un po 'incerto.

__Oh__ . Ma sul serio? Stava veramente cercando la_ sua_ compagnia? Ma poi, perchè? "Non mi dai nessuno fastidio ..." sul volto del biondo si forma un lieve sorriso speranzoso "... ma credo che sia il caso che tu ti vada". Cerca in tutti i modi di nascondere il suo stato d'animo. Triste e frustrato.

Fece gesto di chiudere la porta. Ma venne subito fermata dal palmo della mano di Naruto "No. Aspetta".

Hinata alzò di scatto lo sguardo. Il suo cuore aveva introdotto un forte impatto, inspiegabilmente. No, anzi, sapeva bene il perchè di quella sensazione.

"Sono stanco dei tuoi allontanamenti, delle tue risposte fredde e indifferenti. Sono davvero stanco" le disse alzando un po 'la voce.

Perchè diavolo fatto così adesso? Perchè si scaldava tanto? "Senti Naruto ... non so cosa farci" non sapeva bene cosa rispondergli. Che cosa poteva dirgli? Di certo non che era innamorata di lui.

Con la mano, appoggiata sulla porta, gira in avanti, entrando di un passo, verso l'appartamento "Vedi, lo stai facendo di nuovo" la rimproverò.

Era al limite. Non sapeva più cosa dirgli.

"Hinata, perchè mi tratti così?" chiese serio.

Il perchè era semplice. Ma non poteva dirglielo. Avrebbe senza dubbio rovinato quel _poco_ di amicizia che c'era tra loro. Avrebbe rovinato l'amicizia tra lei e Sakura. Niente poi, sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Cercava con tutte le forze di tenere la bocca ben serrata. Non è necessario ai suoi sentimenti di prendere il sopravvento.

Naruto si era spazientito. La guardava dritto sul viso, cercando i suoi occhi perlacei, ma lei aveva il volto abbassato "Hinata ..." la chiamò con una voce un po 'bassa, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

E lei, provò con tutte le sue forze a non guardare quegli occhi turchesi, ma lui, in quel momento la sentiva vulnerabile. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo, ma senza dire niente.

Appena il loro sguardo si incrociò, Hinata dovette mantenere la calma. Sentiva il cuore pompare all'impazzata. Perchè lui le fece quest'effetto? Perchè proprio lui?

Le labbra del biondo si schiusero "... non so come dirtelo ..." stava fermo immobile, davanti a lei.

__No___ . ___Non dire nient'altro___ . ___Qualsiasi cosa sia__ . Era già troppo che lui fosse davanti a lei,_ da soli_ in quell'appartamento. Se avesse detto un'altra cosa, lei sarebbe arrivata al limite di sopportazione. Perchè lo amava. Troppo. E_ Qualsiasi_ cosa lui Avessé Detto, avrebbe causato l'irreparabile.

"... io ...".

__No___ . ___Non dire niente___ . ___Ti prego__ . Lo supplicava mentalmente. Perchè lei non doveva parlare. Doveva starsene zitta e tenersi quei sentimenti per lei. Sepolti dentro il cuore. Ci provava con tutta se stessa.

Lui si avvicina di un passo verso di lei "... è un po 'che ... provo qualcosa per te" il suo sguardo era serio, ma rilassato, come se fosse liberato di un peso.

L'irreparabile.

Il suo cuore perse un battito. __No__ . _Non è vero_ . Non voleva crederci. Non doveva crederci.

"All'inizio pensavo che era solo un affetto d'amicizia, ma negli ultimi mesi, sento che è _qualcosa_ di diverso ... qualcosa che mi spinge ad essere geloso del pensiero che tu sia in compagnia di qualcun altro, la sera. Qualcosa che mi spinge a lasciare Sakura alla festa e venti chilometri per venire da te, per dirti questo "aveva parlato apertamente, con gli occhi quasi socchiusi.

Hinata era rimasta con gli occhi spalancati tutto il tempo. Quelle parole le erano entrate così profondamente nel suo cuore La speranza La sua occasione. Lui, ora, ricambiava i suoi stessi sentimenti? Dopo tutto questo tempo, solo ora stava succedendo?

Il biondo cercava con lo sguardo una qualsiasi reazione o parola da parte sua; sì, lei era sorpresa ma immobile. Era normale che non se lo aspettasse, cosa potrebbe pretendere? Che gli saltava addosso felice? Forse l'idea che si era fatto era era sbagliata. In quei due anni aveva catturato in lei, _qualcosa_ , come se fosse interessata. E infatti negli ultimi mesi, aveva provato a parlarle, ma lei deviava su altro o semplicemente lo evitava. Forse si era sbagliato. Forse lei non provava niente per lui, solo semplice amicizia.

Passarono diversi secondi, ma lei non gli dette nessun segno, nessuna risposta. Forse era meglio se tornava alla festa e magari si distraeva da _lei_ . "Scusami. Non dovevo dirtelo" distolse lo sguardo e si apprestò per girarsi.

Hinata era rimasta bloccata tutto il tempo. Ancora cercava di capire come poteva davvero essere successo. Lei che aveva sperato da tempo che lui si facesse avanti. Ma le sue erano sempre e solo rimaste illusioni. Sarebbe pensato che lui avesse ricambiarla davvero. Mai. E invece ...

Si apprestò alla porta, dandole le spalle. Un po 'demoralizzato. Ma appena varcò di un passo la soglia della porta, sentì un tocco sul braccio. Delicato ma sicuro.

Si girò prendendo fiato, e il vide abbassare la mano, la quale con cui l'aveva trattenuto e toccato. La vide a pochi centimetri da lui. Il suo viso alzato, i suoi occhi lucidi che lo guardavano.

Sapeva che era __sbagliato__ , nei confronti di una cara amica. Sapeva che avrebbe rovinato la loro l'amicizia. Sapeva che appena iniziato aperto bocca, tra lei e Naruto sarebbe cambiato tutto. Ma voleva avere Naruto di per sé. Voleva poterlo sentire sulle sue labbra, sulla sua pelle. Il suo cuore voleva così. Sì, era egoista, ma pur sempre innamorata di lui. Per lei era __giusto__ .

Si guardarono per diversi secondi, mentre lei non schiuse le labbra "Sono sempre rimasta a guardarti mentre rendevi felice Sakura ... ma ora ... che così ..."

"... ora che sai ... posso farlo davvero" un pensiero, un sogno che da un po 'gli vagava per la testa. Il desiderio di poterla baciare, di sentire il suo sapore, di poterla sfiorare con le dita. Era sempre più vicino.

E lei, aspettava quel momento da troppo tempo. L'attesa era stata tanta, che non volle perdere altro tempo.

Nemmeno lui.

In un attimo le loro labbra si toccarono. Il palpebre si chiusero e le mani cominciarono a muoversi. Lente e piene di passione.

Lui con un gesto automatico calciò appena la porta, portando un piede all'indietro. La chiuse. Mentre le passava le mani in mezzo ai capelli corvini.

E lei avvinghiata a lui, gli accarezzava la schiena scolpita.

Era un sogno.

No.

Era la realtà.

Lentamente il loro baciò si approfondì, desiderosi di andare oltre.

Stava succedendo davvero.

Preso da quel desiderio di averla, le mani vagarono sul resto del corpo, prima sui fianchi perfetti, poi suoi seni.

Di conseguenza, lei spostò le mani sulle sue spalle possenti, se lo attirò appena, così da fargli capire che voleva andare oltre.

Come lo voleva anche lui.

La trascinò lentamente verso la sua stanza, senza mai dividere i loro corpi. Solo un attimo le loro labbra si dovettero staccare, ripresero fiato. E in men che non si dica azzerarono ancora le distanze.

Lentamente, tra un bacio e l'altro, un indumento cadeva a terra. Fin quando rimasero in intimo. L'ultimo strato prima di trovare il piacere e la passione più pura.

L'adagiò con delicatezza sul materasso, mentre la seguiva con il corpo, sopra di lei, continuando a baciarla e assaporarla.

La sensazione che stava provando era un dir poco meraviglioso. Finalmente lui, come nei suoi sogni, la baciava, la toccava e l'assaporava.

Lui è un po 'su con il busto, il giusto per poterla ammirare in tutta la sua bellezza. Ma quel reggiseno era decisamente di troppo, così decise di toglierlo, piano; prima le spostate le spalline, e lei capendo, inarcò la schiena, così per dargli la possibilità di slacciarlo. E così fu.

Il biondo si abbassa di nuovo su di lei, sui suoi seni. Con la lingua poi, cominciò a lasciarle delle scie calde sulla pelle, fino ad arrivare ai capezzoli, che divennero turgidi al contatto.

Era eccitata. Di lui. Lo voleva, in tutto e per tutto.

Appena lei gemette al suo tocco. Lui prosì nel suo percorso, andando sempre più giù, verso il basso ventre. La baciò sulla stoffa delle mutandine. Così da provocarle altri gemiti soffocati.

Portò poi le mani sui suoi fidanzati. Con le dita, agganciò i lati dell'ultimo monumento e lentamente lo sfilò, lungo le gambe lisce e bianche.

Ora era nuda. Nuda per lui.

E Naruto non aspetta un momento di più, per ritornare a baciarla lì. Lentamente, con la lingua le stuzzicò la parte più sensibile, tanto da farla ansimare profondamente. Giocò con il suo clitoride per alcuni secondi, poi si alzò con il busto e si tolse gli slip, facendoli cadere a terra, ai piedi del letto.

Ora era nudo anche lui. Per lei.

Non appena lui si sdraiò su di lei, sentì il membro eccitato del biondo, strusciarsi sul suo basso ventre. Cosa che ha fatto eccitare. Si sentiva bagnata, pronta ad accoglierlo dentro di lei.

Naruto ormai impaziente di andare oltre, si fece largo tra le sue gambe, accarezzandole con le dita. Dichiarate la baciò sulle labbra, con più foga. E in quel momento si sistemò meglio, e finalmente entrò dentro di lei, lentamente.

Hinata inarcò appena la schiena. Quella sensazione era meravigliosa. Lui le era entrato dentro con una delicatezza innata. Non le aveva fatto male, nonostante fosse la sua prima volta. Perchè _mai_ l'avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro, aveva aspettato questo momento, solo per lui e con lui. Ed era stata molto paziente, fino ad ora, e nemmeno sapeva se sarebbe davvero riuscito succedere. Ma stava succedendo davvero.

Era felice.

Naruto lentamente si muoveva dentro e fuori da lei. Mentre faceva _l'amore_ con lei, capiva quanto e cosa si fosse perso tutto il tempo. Con Sakura, era diverso, era più sesso. Con Hinata era _fare l'amore_ . Una cosa completamente diversa. Probabilmente i sentimenti che provava per lei erano più profondi di quello che credeva.

Le spinte si facevano sempre più veloci. Le mani vagavano per tutto il corpo. Le labbra si toccavano e sfioravano. I gemiti erano sempre più forti.

Ormai erano arrivati al limite. Ormai il piacere era arrivato al suo apice.

Lei inarcò la schiena di più, sul materasso, sentì l'orgasmo invaderla dappertutto. Emise un gemito più forte.

E lui subito dopo, un'ultima spinta e le venne dentro. Non era stato il solito sesso. Lo sentiva sotto la pelle, e nel suo cuore. Lui si era innamorato di lei. E chissà da quanto lo era? Nemmeno lui lo sapeva per certo. E si maledì per non essersene accorto prima. Ma ora non aveva più importanza. Quello che lo rende felice, era sapere che lei ricambiava i suoi stessi sentimenti.

Era felice. Felice di averla conosciuta. Di essersi innamorato di lei.

Anche Hinata era felice. Aveva appena fatto l'amore con Naruto. L'aveva aspettato per così tanto tempo, che non era era nemmeno accorta di essersi commossa "Ho aspettato questo momento, da così tanto tempo" gli confessò.

Lui ancora sopra di lei, la guardava ammaliato "Anche io" le confermate. E appoggiò le labbra sulle sue. Dolcemente.

Quello che sarebbe successo dopo, non importava a nessuno dei due. Lui avrebbe lasciato Sakura, e lei avrebbe perso un'amica. Certo le dispiaceva, e scegliere tra lei e Naruto era, purtroppo, e stranamente, troppo facile. Per tanto tempo aveva scelto Sakura, ci aveva provato con tutta se stessa. Ora che sapeva che lui ricambiava i suoi stessi sentimenti, il suo cuore non le dava altra scelta: Naruto.

Probabilmente era stata egoista, ma l' _amore_ , si sa, fa fare le cose più inaspettate, le scelte più impensabili, giuste o sbagliate che devono.


End file.
